


The tale of the two tricksters

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Gabriloki, Lokbriel (Loki and Gabriel), Lollipops, Other, Tricks and Treats, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: A short fic about the relationship between Loki the trickster and Gabriel the tricksterAnd the tale of the two tricksters was born





	The tale of the two tricksters

A short fic about the relationship between Loki the trickster and Gabriel the trickster from the tv show Supernatural  
And the tale of the two tricksters was born

Angels like Gabriel the archangel and Loki the trickster both love tricks and treats

They both have a sweet tooth for goodies such as lollipops, candy bars, pastries and things that are sweet

With a snap of a finger they can make magic happen and make things seem real even when they are just using their trickster magic

They both like to have fun, they both like to mess with the Winchesters and they love to flirt with the ladys

They like to play Casa Eratica and enjoy making love for pleasure

They are true masters of disguise, they keep a low profile and stay hidden

They are able to appear and disappeare with the snap of a finger

and they like to use their powers for fun

And every trickster needs a kingdom to rule right?

With a snap of a finger they work their magic

They can renovate an old broken down dump and turn it into the most gorgeous heavely paradice to ever exits, or a gold palace party place to have a good time, or magnificent magical manche with all the bells and whistles, or even a royal, diamond, dream castle fit for a king!

and they like to dress up quite fancy

And to top it all off, fittingly they can create a big, shiny, glod crown full of diamonds, and precious beatuiful, coloful gems stones, A roual crown fit for a trickster king to wear on their heads, to rule their own kingdom


End file.
